Reflection of Eternity
by BrucesGirl
Summary: Alucard and Integral spend an evening together on her balcony after her attempt to kill herself. She learns of her vampire's true possessiveness for her. AxI
1. Chapter 1

**This will be part of a short two part series. Dark and angst…just how Alucard would have wanted it.**

**Thanks to JeoGraphic for beta'ing. Intelligence is great, but intelligence with grammar is even better.**

* * *

The stars didn't understand. Even as I looked up into the night sky, I could feel him standing next to me, quietly for a change, gazing at the beautiful blanket of entities with me, probably wondering what a foolish mortal like me finds so fascinating about the stars. His long, silken, ebony hair was restrained underneath his heavy crimson coat that smelled of sweet blood and expensive silk and wine. His long legs were outlines as the breeze molded the coat against his stance, and the usual wolfish grin that he sported at me was non existent as he gazed up into the sky.

"You are foolish," He growled at me. I didn't show my surprise at his reprimand as he continued on a rant, which was not unusual in itself, but I could feel the change in his voice…the deadly warning that came along with the quiet tone. "Do not take your life into your own hands anymore." He demanded. I sighed and leaned back in the wheelchair, my hair falling down around my shoulders like golden silk and falling back to caress the sides of my arms as I looked up into the heavens. Idiotic vampire, thinking that he could tell me…the Master what to do.

"My life is mine to live how I choose to," I insisted. Although, we both knew that this wasn't true. I was a women, but I was bound to my duty to this damnable organization, and I was tied to my role in life as an asexual leader with no more care to my femininity than Alucard gave thought to mercy in his vicious hunts. He sought to protect me from the knowledge that he was indeed a very wild vampire, hard to tame, and he sought to cover the fact that he fed on and killed humans to satisfy his hunger as if it would have shocked or mortified me in some way.

It was a small price to pay for his presence in my life. A very small price. As I looked up to him in the midnight glow of the moon, it glinted off of his jet black hair as a blue omen to prove that the beautiful, powerful being standing next to me was indeed not just a figment of my deep sleep. He was indeed a reality that sought me day after day in the darkness of my miserable life, bringing to me the only relief and gentleness that I knew from anyone. How fitting and painfully ironic that my small burst of light should come from him, the raging killing machine that had perfected itself over many thousands of years!

I stood shakily from my seat, my hands going to the cool stone of the railings of my balcony, and for the first time that evening, I felt him touch me, his hands, frightfully talon tipped, but covered in white silk, wrapping around my waist to steady my movements. His red eyes searched my face as I dared to look up at him, and he gazed down on me grimly with an almost longing expression upon his beautiful face. I, Integra, would not stand for any man to look at me thus, but I found myself at that point drowning in the garnet orbs that had captured my imagination, and I took the courage to meet his gaze before turning my head away.

He left his hands on my body, the tips of his claws pressing through his gloves into my suit, and I should have been petrified at the idea that his touch was so comforting, but as a child, when I'd had nightmares of my uncle's treachery, it was those very hands that held me to a cool chest covered in armor boasting that he was ready to fight any battle for me that I should have chosen for him, regardless of the outcome of his life. He threw himself at my feet like I could control him if he had chosen to leave, but we both knew that it was not true. I could no more control the hands that touched me than he could control my will and drive to move on to bigger things.

He chose to give himself to me. It had been my father that had locked him away in the prison of darkness so long ago before I was even thought in existence, but yet, it was my blood that woke him from his sleep and reminded him that there was something beyond door that had imprisoned him for so long from life and the moonlight and stars which he stared up at this night. His fingers tightened around my waist, and I found him pulling me slowly to his chest, my back to him whilst he wrapped his arms around my waist and looked up to the heavens with crimson, searching eyes.

Even the undead search their potential, it seemed. He was no exception. He was constantly seeking the pentacle of his eternity. Alucard was never convinced that his actions were adequate for his repentance for being cast out of his holy life. Even as he searched, he clung to me as if though I could answer his questions which he only showed to me in quiet understanding. I feared that I, as a mortal, may not be able to answer his misery with the mere amount of years compared to his thousands. He looked to me for something more than just a basic answer. He looked to me for honesty, cold affection, and most of all, he looked to me as the one security that would not turn him away after a lifetime of desecration. How could I? I needed him.

"Your life is not your own." He declared in his deep, rolling voice. It was gentle, but at the same time, it was filled with a certain distaste for my actions, and I felt myself chastised like Walter would do in my youth when I had not been studying hard enough. When he spoke again, my opinion of his declaration changed, and I found in my opinion considering his tone and words again as he spoke them, the tone reaching out and chilling the air around us as his hell hound growled out through his voice in vicious reproach. " _Your life is not your own!_" He only repeated what he'd said, but then it had occurred to me that the tone was not one that Walter would have scolded me with.

It was laced with great sadness and bitterness, and I found myself shocked to core at the vehemence of his demand and declaration that was made in a single statement. The great Count was telling me that I belonged to him. And even as I opened my mouth to retort to his ridiculous demands, I found myself stopped by a small movement by him, and I felt his lips pressed to my neck coolly, with no hint of fangs pressed against my alabaster skin. Only a small reminder that he longed to spend his eternity with me. I closed my eyes and sighed gently, and with shaking, unsure hands, I curled my fingers about the arms that encased me, and I leaned into him, savoring the contact, feeling the cool of his body seep into me and stop my fever.

I had sliced my own throat so as not to become as him, but then, I opened my eyes to the heavens and looked to the eternal stars that burned over us. He would outlive those stars. He would be immortal, watching the generations go by without a companion, still crying to the heavens over being cast out by God Himself, and suffering as he uttered the precious prayer over the undead that he so unmercifully dispatched to hell. He was doomed to be lonely. Forever. It was no wonder that he wanted me with him. I found him almost sad to my heart, and I felt that if I were to do anything for the years of service he'd offered me, the least I could do would be to love him in return. But that is just a fantasy. In my world. In my reality. In my duties, there was no room to love a vampire. Least of all…loving Alucard.


	2. Chapter 2

Humanity's weaknesses disgusted me, but when the scent of her carried over my senses, I found myself pausing to inhale it, nearly drooling from the hunger that wrapped itself around my heart and seeped deep into my veins. Humanity didn't smell like this. The sweet amount of blood that poured through her precious veins was a fine wine that was beyond all the others. Yet, even as I despised the weaknesses from humanity, I found her humanity to be both seductive and repulsive. Surely, after the happiness I'd known before my cast off, I could find some inkling of that heaven again. Just once. I believed that I could find it somewhere in her company.

By God, she was beautiful. Even as she stood from her seat, weakened, human, the scent of her blood that had poured from her wound still clung to her skin, and I nearly wanted to take her beautiful body right there against the balcony railing, divest her of her clothing, and lick away her virgin's blood from the inside of her thighs after I was done claiming her. Oh yes. She was indeed a virgin, and I would have it no other way. She contemplated a young man when she had been in her younger years, but that didn't last long between Walter's jealousy and my decidedness that she would not throw her most precious gift… _my gift_ …away like it were a piece of garbage or could be returned.

She looked up at me with striking cerulean eyes, and my un beating heart clenched in my chest. They were full of duty, loss, and respect, but more than that, they were full of childish wonder, and it seemed that all those wonder was centered around me. No one knew me better. I've wandered this earth many thousands of years, fed on many thousands of humans, and fucked thousands of women, but here, standing in my stead, was my equal. Not of strength, obviously, but of mind. She had been thrown into this position without mercy, and she had been denied the very thing that would have made her existence tolerable. She didn't know how to be a lady, but even then, she was more of a woman than any man would have been able to handle.

I couldn't believe how rashly she'd acted after being bitten, but it was to be expected from her. She would die before becoming one of my kind, and even then, I wondered to myself what it would have been like to have her blue eyes red, garnet like mine, shining in the dark as I claimed her over and over again, making her throaty, deep voice cry out to the stars. "Your life is not your own." I offered her in my gentlest reprimand I could muster. Then, as I held her close to me, anger fueled my vehemence, and I found myself burning hotly against her, furious that she'd try to take away my only solace in my eternal wretchedness. "_Your life is not your own!_"

A fury filled me at the idea of anyone else touching the rolling curves of her hips, or the soft arc of her breasts, and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me so that I would be convinced of her presence as I allowed her heat to seep into me through my leather armor, warming my eternally cold body. When she leaned into me, her warmth spread through my body, and I sighed gently and tightened my hold on her body, and I looked down at her neck, my mouth nearly watering with the desire to sink my fangs into that buttery softness of her neck. I wanted to… desperately. Again. I wanted to taste her flowing across my tongue, but it was not allowed.

I gave her myself in return for her awakening me. It didn't require the eternity of my affection or my obedience, but she deserved that much. She ordered me about with purpose, and not mindlessly like her father had, but she ruled over me with an odd sense of gentleness that was far more than a damned angel like me had ever been worthy of. She didn't answer my small tantrum, and I took that as a sign that she had listened, considered, and let it touch her heart which was more than enough for me. I pressed my cold lips to her hot skin wrapping her neck, and she stiffened only for a moment before sighing in comfort and pressing her ample curves into me.

As she contemplated the world with her far away eyes, I made another move with my lips and arms, and I slowly turned her to face me, her eyes slowly gazing up my body in a curtain of golden eyelashes that reflected the light of the stars. She seemed almost afraid of me at that point, and I wasn't sure about her emotions until I could smell it. Her. The bittersweet, heady scent of her arousal wrapped around my senses like a punch to my gut, and I ran my gloved fingers over her delicate skin. When I stooped, she nearly balked, but my arms kept her in place firmly, making her wait for the kiss that I had in store for her.

When my lips met hers, she seemed to crumble into it as if though she'd been made for this attention. My world shattered beneath me as her tongue slid across my cold lips, offering the first warmth I'd known in hundreds of years. She was open, and she reeked of innocence even in her arousal that she hid so well in her world. I knew the scent well. There had been many times in our conversations when the scent had wrapped itself around me like a warm blanket of affection, and at those times, I found myself aggressive towards her, begging her to spend the rest of this ageless eternity with me.

I wanted to ravage her there. To tear off her masculine clothes and bury my hands in the golden silk that fell over her shoulders like a pale waterfall in the night. I wanted to fill my ugly, talon tipped hands with the beauty of her heavy breasts, and I wanted to hear her breathless moan as I bit into the flesh of her neck and drank the sweet wine that flowed through her blue veins. At the last second, I felt a cold pressure against my throat, and I smirked as I felt a frigid, silver blade against my pale skin. "Forgive me." I growled with a smirk. She met my eyes with the same smirk, her blue eyes belying her arousal and desire to continue exactly where we'd left off.

Integra, my sweet master. My beautiful angel of mercy and ice. I leaned against the blade, and she sharply snapped at me to stop, but no matter how the silver hurt as it cut against my skin, I still wanted to kiss her, and I would stop at nothing to taste her one more time before I had to step back. And I achieved that. Her lips were pliant and warm under mine, and I reveled in for only a second before the blade was pressed harder into me, her blue eyes filled with lust and hazed passion. "You should not take liberties," she said darkly.

"That is my right, Master," I answered, "Taking liberties, that is." She smirked at me once through her lust before I turned to leave her on the balcony, blood staining the dagger in her hand and the white of my cravat. As I turned, her fingers caught my hand, and I turned to see the smirk fade to a gentle, light smile, and it was then that I felt hope fill my empty heart. One day, when I would ask her to drink of me and for me to drink of her, she would say yes, and then, eternity would not be long enough to exist.

**OWARI **


End file.
